Video Game Day
by TheWritingGamer
Summary: Vio and Zelda are annoyed with the other four swords constant complaining about having nothing to do. So what do they do? They buy a Game Cube and a Game Cube game, but not just any game, THEIR GAME! Please R&R! Rated T just to be safe and romance lovers beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I was reading some fanfiction and talking to TheVideoGamer and I suddenly just thought _what if the four swords played their own game? _And since that's never going to happen in life I decided to write a fanfiction on it. Also TheVideoGamer pointed out that there is no rule about the disclaimers and I thought that was pretty weird, but just incase: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA FOUR SWORDS OR LEGEND OF ZELDA IN GENERAL, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE GAME CUBE THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

**Enough of me talking, you probably want to start reading the story**

* * *

"Uh, Vio? Zelda? What is this?" Blue asked suspiciously.  
"It's called a Game Cube" Vio emotionlessly replied.  
"What does it do?" Red asked, getting excited over the strange cube thing that the princess and the calm one put down.  
"Well, we play games on it! That IS why it's called a GAME cube," Zelda answered, and right as soon as she said that bombs of question landed on poor Vio and Zelda.  
"Will we be in the games?" Green asked.  
"Can we kill people in the games?" Blue asked.  
"Will we like the games?" Green asked.  
"Can we blow things up in the games?" Blue asked.  
"Can we ride shining Silver horses into the beautiful sunset with Spongebob and Patrick?" Red asked. That question got EVERYONES attention, for as soon as he said that the questions stopped and everyone just stared at red, "What?" Red asked, confused of why everyone was staring at him.  
"Anyways," Zelda started dropping the strange question, "The answers to your questions are-"  
"Yes, maybe, I don't care if you do, maybe, and no." Vio interrupted with a bored expression on his face.  
"Aw..." Red groaned with disappointment.  
"So, why did ya buy this...Cube Game? Blue asked  
"Game Cube," Vio corrected, "and we bought it because you guys wouldn't shut up about how bored you were."  
"Hey that's not true!" Blue protested  
"Blue, yesterday you threw a temper tantrum because you were 'bored out of your skull'." Zelda pointed out.  
"Yeah! And then you hit me when I told you to calm down!" Red added.  
"Okay, so maybe I was a little bored..." Blue admitted.  
"A LITTLE!?" Green raged, "I HAD TO TACKLE YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING STUPID! DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY YOU ARE!?  
"Okay 1) that's how heavy you are too! 2) I didn't do that!" blue yelled back.  
"yes you did." Red, Vio, and Zelda said at the same time.  
"No I didn-"  
"Yes you did stop trying to deny so we can move on with our lives." Vio interrupted blue.  
"Fine...but I didn't..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Yay! That was fun! VideoGamer was right writing can be very addicting, well see you guys in the next chapter!**

**-Animeobbsessed1214**


	2. Setting up the Game Cube

**Yay! Another chapter! I really hope I got the grammar right...**

* * *

"Vio! Zelda! It's not working! I think it's broken!" Red wailed.

"Don't cry Red, it's not broken we just have to put in the right wires!" Zelda said trying to cheer the red one up.

"How the f*ck are we supposed to do that?!" blue said grumpily...

"Actually it's quite easy all we have to do is look at the directions." Vio explained.

"BS! We don't need to look at the stupid directions!" Blue protested "We defeated Gannon almost like every other week! I think we can take on a cube game!"

"Um Game Cu-"

"Yeah whatever!" Blue interrupted Vio.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Vio sighed

5 MINUTES LATER

The three swords (Red, Blue and Green) were arguing over which wire would go where…

"Um shouldn't we stop them?" Zelda asked Vio

"No they'll stop eventually besides our goal worked"

"Huh?"

"They stopped bothering us, didn't they?"

"Yeah but, wont this argument get annoying eventually?"

"Maybe, but right now it's quite humorous."

30 MINUTES LATER

By now the entire room was destroyed, what had happen was that the argument between the three Heroes turned into a fist fight, and then a swords fight, all of which happened in Zelda's room.

"My room!" Zelda complained, looking at the pink curtains that have been dyed crimson and the multiple dents in her wall.

"Okay," Vio said getting irritated, "First was funny now it's annoying, but don't worry I fix this."

"Um Vio? What are you planning to do?" Zelda questioned as Vio pulled his sword out. The last time and ONLY time Vio was mad he beat up the four swords and 20 guards in a few minutes.

'_Wow, you should never steal Vio's book'_ Zelda thought as Vio walked up to the bickering heroes.

"For the last f*cking time, it goes-"

Blue was interrupted by a sword that was now in his face, followed by the words "Move away from the Game Cube or else." The three heroes looked up to see a very annoyed Vio.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do if we don't?" Blue challenged, Vio just smirked evilly (a little trick he got from Shadow).

"You wish to know?"

"Yeah, I mean what could you possibly do to-" Once again Blue was interrupted, but this time it was because of Vio's foot to his stomach sending him flying to the opposite side of the room and crashing into the wall.

"Vio, was that really necessary? Now I must have the wall fixed too!" Zelda complained. Vio just ignored her and turned to the remaining two.

"Anyone else want to question my orders?"

"I'm good!" The green clothed hero shouted as he got up to run away.

"Wahhh! P-please don't kill me!" The red clothed hero sobbed as he ran after the green one.

"Wow, my other clones are idiots." Vio sighed as he grabbed the instruction booklet and got to work.

"Ha! We'll see who's the idiot when you can't get the Cube Game to work!" Blue yelled, in response a book was thrown at his head followed by the words "Game Cube".

10 SECONDS LATER

"I'm done" Vio announced with no emotion.

"WHAT?! Impossible you cheated!" Blue yelled with disbelief.

"In case you haven't noticed I was setting up a Game Cube, there isn't a way to cheat."

"No, you cheated."

"I'm not even going to have this conversation with you."

"Um Vio?" Zelda started "If you don't mind me asking, even with the instructions, this IS your first time setting it up. How did you do it in such a short matter of time?"

"Well, there are many things that you can do if you keep calm."

"Wait, what does that me-"

"Okay guys, are you ready to play?" Vio asked the others.

"Yeah!" All three links cheered in unison.

"Okay, we bought a game that will sound familiar to you, and if it doesn't then you truly are idiots." Vio said as he held up a game. On the cover of that game were four very familiar heroes being surrounded by a large group of enemies, at the top in a pretty font said 'The legend of Zelda Four Swords'. Green, Blue and Red just stared for a moment in shock until they finally yelled:

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure you've notice by now that my favorite character is Vio... Oh well in my opinion his is the best, but it's totally okay if you think differently!**

**Also thanks to the people who reviewed my story and if you didn't like my story, thanks for not flaming ;) Well until next chapter!**

**~Animeobsessed1214  
**


End file.
